The present invention relates to harvesting systems, and more particularly, to harvesting systems having a sealing arrangement for maintaining the harvester a predetermined distance from the plant such that a seal is maintained between the harvester and one or more plants.
Mechanized harvesters are well known and provide several advantages over traditional manual harvesting methods. One of the advantages provided by mechanized harvesters is that the time required to remove and gather produce from each of the plants is significantly reduced. Likewise, the overall cost of removing and gathering the produce from each of the plants is significantly reduced. Because of these advantages, the use of mechanized harvesters to harvest fruit, vegetables, or other produce from various plants, such as trees or vines, has increased considerably.
Despite these advantages, there can be disadvantages associated with the use of mechanized harvesters. One of the disadvantages associated with mechanized harvesters is the potential to lose produce as it falls to the ground while the harvester advances through the field. To minimize the amount of produce that falls to the ground, however, many mechanized harvesters currently exist that have been equipped with conveyor systems that are positioned beneath the foliage of the tree or plant being harvested. These conveyor systems are constructed and arranged to catch produce as it falls from the plant and move it to a larger storage bin located on or adjacent to the harvester.
However, these conveyors are typically rigidly affixed to the harvester. Thus, in order for the conveyor to maintain a position proximate to the tree or plant to minimize the amount of produce lost, the operator is typically required to continuously adjust the path of the harvester. As a result, the distance between the harvester and the tree varies as the harvester advances.
In one scenario, as the distance between the harvester and the tree line increases, the amount of produce lost is also increased. Thus, the overall efficiency and cost-savings is reduced. In another scenario, as the distance between the harvester and the tree line decreases, the potential for damage to the harvester and/or the trees is increased.
Improvements in harvesters and seals used to maintain a seal between a first object and a second object are sought.
The present disclosure generally relates to an apparatus for maintaining a seal between a first object and a second object. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed towards an apparatus for maintaining a first object a predetermined distance from a second object such that a seal is maintained between the first object and the second object.
In one aspect, the device comprises a retractable arm mounted to and extending from the first object towards the second object. The retractable arm is selectively positionable between at least a first position and a second position. The device also comprises a sealing arrangement mounted at a distal end of the retractable arm. The sealing arrangement includes a sealing member and a sensor configured to engage the second object and provide input to the retractable arm so as to maintain a predetermined distance between the distal end of the retractable arm and the second object. As a result, a seal is formed and maintained between the first object and the second object.
In one aspect, the sealing member comprises a plurality of overlapping pivot plates pivotably mounted at the distal end of the retractable arm. The overlapping pivot plates are further constructed and arranged to accommodate the second object as the first object travels along a first direction. Furthermore, in this aspect, the sensor comprises a sensor bar extending along the width of the distal end of the retractable arm. The sensor bar is configured to engage the second object as the first object travels along a first direction.
In an alternative aspect, the sealing member and the sensor comprise a plurality of overlapping pivot plates pivotably mounted at the distal end of the retractable arm. In this aspect, the plurality of overlapping pivot plates are constructed and arranged to accommodate the second object as the first object travels along a first direction.
The disclosure also relates to a harvester for gathering product from one or more plants. The harvester comprises a drive mechanism for automatically advancing the harvester along a first direction relative to the plants. A retractable arm or conveyor is mounted to and extends from the drive mechanism towards the plant. The retractable arm is selectively positionable between a first position and a second position. Furthermore, the harvester also comprises a sealing arrangement mounted at a distal end of the retractable arm. The sealing arrangement includes a sealing member and a sensor configured to engage the plants and provide input to the retractable arm so as to maintain a predetermined distance between the distal end of the retractable arm and the second object. As a result, a seal is formed between the harvester and each of the plants.
The harvester can also comprise an agitator constructed and arranged to engage the plants and remove produce from the plant as the harvester moves in the first direction. In this aspect, the agitator comprises at least one whorl arrangement capable of rotating and engaging the plants to forcibly remove produce from the plant as the harvester moves in the first direction. Each of the whorls are capable of rotating about a vertical axis substantially perpendicular to the ground surface about which the harvester travels. Furthermore, each of the whorls are capable of reciprocating in a linear motion substantially forward towards and backwards away from the plant being harvested.
In one aspect, the sealing member comprises a plurality of overlapping pivot plates pivotably mounted at the distal end of the retractable arm. The overlapping pivot plates are constructed and arranged to accommodate at least one of the plants as the harvester travels along a first direction. In this aspect, the sensor comprises a sensor bar extending from a distal end of the retractable arm. The sensor bar is configured to engage a lower portion of the plants as the harvester travels along a first direction.
In an alternative aspect, the sealing member and the sensor can comprise a plurality of overlapping pivot plates mounted at the distal end of the retractable arm. In this aspect, the plurality of overlapping pivot plates are constructed and arranged to accommodate a lower portion of the plants as the harvester travels along a first direction.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.